Gadis Sastra dan Adiknya
by SleepForALittleWhile
Summary: "Kamu kalah karena kamu ada di kelas yang benar-benar berbeda." / Darah lebih kental dari air biasa. Yah, persaudaraan mereka memang... tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. / OC! (adiknya literature girl), OOC, etc / Fanfiksi pelampiasan, jangan banyak berharap.


Aku diperkenalkan di _anime _aslinya sebagai 'Gadis Sastra'—atau mungkin, kalian akan mengingatku sebagai gadis yang terobsesi untuk mewujudkan khayalan romantisnya jadi nyata dengan Hidenori sebagai objek pelampiasan—atau semacamnya. Aku yakin, pasti ada segelintir penonton _Danshi Koukosei no Nichijou _yang mengidentifikasiku dan mengingatku dengan detail seperti itu.

Bicara soal julukan 'Gadis Sastra', aku benar-benar suka sastra. Yah, _well, eto_... _You know_, sastra punya daya tarik tersendiri buatku. Bagiku.

Setiap rima dalam sebuah paragraf membuat suatu rasa senang yang misterius menyusup ke dadaku.

Setiap diksi yang dipilih dengan hati-hati oleh para penyair menambah perbendaharaan kataku—turut berperan dalam menunjang nilai bahasa Jepangku.

Setiap majas yang digunakan dalam sebuah karya sastra membuat imajinasiku terasah—semakin dan semakin tajam sampai di suatu batas yang, bahkan, aku merasa takjub ketika menyadari bahwa aku bisa berimajinasi seperti itu.

Setiap karakter—antagonis maupun protagonis, apapun sifatnya—yang ditampilkan penulis dalam karyanya membuat pikiranku terbuka lebar dan memperkaya sudut pandangku dalam menyikapi suatu masalah.

Aku menyukai sastra. Aku mencintainya.

Dan aku jadi semakin mencintainya ketika tahu bahwa adikku—

—mendukungku?

* * *

_**Danshi Koukosei no Nichijou **_punya **Yasunobu Yamauchi**_-san_

Fanfiksi berjudul '**Gadis Sastra dan Adiknya' **ini milik saya (**SleepForALittleWhile**)

Fanfiksi pelampiasan, jadi jangan terlalu banyak berharap

Warning: pergantian POV tanpa pemberitahuan

* * *

"Lomba? Tim mading? Kenapa saya?"

"Bapak dengar, cuma kamu yang punya banyak waktu luang. Beberapa siswa pernah melihatmu sibuk _**pacaran **_di pinggir sungai belakangan ini," kata-kata Pak Guru membuat berbagai macam perasaan yang _seharusnya _tidak berhubungan menjadi campur aduk di dadaku.

Dibilang pacaran dengan Hidenori sih senang, pastinya. Tapi, disuruh ikut lomba mading? Kenapa aku harus ikut lomba seperti itu sedangkan waktu berhargaku bisa lebih bermanfaat jika aku melanjutkan naskah novelku?

"Maaf, Pak. Anu... Bukannya saya menolak, Pak, tapi saya nganu...," aku garuk-garuk pipi, "Nganu..."

Pak Guru terlihat mafhum. Yey. Cengiran imajinerku terbentuk.

"Pilih lomba mading, atau lomba cerpen?"

"SIAP, PAK!" aku pasang sikap sempurna kemudian hormat gerak, "SAYA IKUT CERPEN!"

Ganti Pak Guru yang menyeringai. Tapi tidak secara imajiner. Dan seringainya—

"Heh."

—menyebalkan.

"Untuk info tempat dan sebagainya akan Bapak beri tahu setelah pulang sekolah nanti. Temui Bapak di kantor, ya."

Dan dia melenggang. Aku pundung. Dan beberapa anak menatapku dengan pandangan jijik.

'KENAPA SUARAKU BEREAKSI SENDIRI SAAT PAK GURU MENYEBUT CERPEN, SIIIH?!'

* * *

Adikku (kalian tidak tahu aku punya seorang adik laki-laki, kan? Hehe, makanya sengaja kumunculkan dia di sini biar kalian tahu! Eh? TIDAK PEDULIII?) duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah _manga_. Di depannya, sebuah nampan plastik warna coklat menghalangi sentuhan langsung antara dua buah gelas tinggi berisi _orange juice _dan permukaan kaca _coffee table_.

"Temanya apa, sih? Nggak biasanya deh, lihat kamu kesulitan cari ide cerita."

Aku memainkan pensil dengan jemari tangan kanan—mencari inspirasi. "Hm, ada dua sih temanya. Yang pertama tentang perang dan kedamaian dunia dan negara-negara gitu dan yang kedua tentang festival apapun, nih," aku memutar kursiku yang sebelumnya menghadap meja belajar jadi menghadap _otouto _ku satu-satunya itu, "Kok tau sih, kalau aku lagi kesulitan cari ide?"

"Untuk beberapa alasan, tangan kananmu selalu mainin pensil kalau lagi mikir," dia angkat bahu, "aku sendiri heran kok, kenapa bisa memperhatikan detail sekecil itu darimu."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Habisnyaaa, mau digimanain juga kamu bakal tetep jadi adikku kan, _O-tou-to-chaaan_?"

Ditutupnya majalah _manga _yang sedang dia baca. Dua detik terdiam dan dua kali tarik-hembus nafas dia lakukan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan. Pelan, sangat amat pelan—nyaris _slow motion_—dia berjalan.

Pertama, aku tidak bisa menebak kemana tujuannya. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar, dia menuju ke arahku.

"_Ara_, kamu mau memberi kakakmu ini sebuah pelukan besar, Adik Laki-Laki?"

"Aku mau memberimu—"

BUAGH!

"—ini."

Dia menendang betisku! Dia cowok dan MENENDANG BETISKU sekuat tenaga! Lebih-lebih, dia masih pakai sepatu!

Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, Tuhan.

"SAKIIIT, GOBLOK! SAKIIIT! Adudududuh!"

"Haha—ah—ahaha—ahahaha—HAHAHAHAHA!" dia tertawa. Kurang ajar. Ngakak sampai memegangi perut, lagi. "Si Idiot kesakitan! Kakak idiot kesakitan! Ahahaha."

"Bocah! Kurang ajar! Gak tau diriii!" Aku dongkol. Saking dongkolnya, aku sampai nekat melempar tempat pensil besi kesayanganku ke arahnya.

"Payah! Gak kena! Cewek payah! Semua cewek emang payah!" tawanya yang renyah meledak, "Huuu."

"Hiiih! Yang namanya cowok tuh, juga sama aja! Paling enggak, walaupun kamu bisa menghindar, pura-pura nyaris kena atau gimana gitu kek biar kakaknya seneng! Kamu mah, bisanya cuma bikin dongkol orang. Huuu."

"Loh? Kan pertamanya juga aku tanya baik-baik ke kamu! Aku berusaha perhatian, tapi kamunya malah menyinggung-nyinggung soal hubungan adik-kakak."

"Kenapa, sih? Kamu segitu enggak sukanya sama aku, Adik Laki-Lakiku yang sudah tidak kecil lagi?"

"KAMU NGAJAK BERANTEM, YA?" Aku tertawa ketika dia menyingsingkan lengan seragam sampai ke atas siku—gestur siap meladeni kalau diajak bertengkar. "Hubungan kakak-adik di antara kita (Cieee, bahasanya _Otouto_) cuma bikin canggung suasana."

"Masa, ah?"

Dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan menghempaskan diri di sana, "IYA! Coba aja, kalo udah ada yang nyinggung soal itu, pasti langsung jadi _awkward_," dia menyeruput _orange juice_nya, "Coba kalo enggak. Hubungan kita biasa-biasa aja, akrab-akrab aja. Iya, kan?"

"Tapi itu malah membuat rasa hormat kamu ke aku jadi setipis... kapas."

"Kapas nggak tipis."

"Apapunlah. Ah, udah," aku membalikkan kursi—dan tubuhku—ke arah meja belajar lagi, "Aku mau nulis. Jangan diganggu."

"Oke."

"Heh, Dik."

"Hm?" sahutnya.

"_Wish me luck_."

Adikku cuma mengangguk dan aku menghabiskan seminggu berikutnya dengan menulis dan menulis dan menulis. Sampai akhirnya cerpenku jadi dan siap dinilai. Beberapa hari lagi pengumuman dan aku tak bisa tidur sampai kantung mataku menggelambir.

* * *

["Tahun baru. Mochi dan sebagainya," seorang kontestan menjawab sambil tertawa kecil ketika juri bertanya padanya soal hal yang menginspirasi untuk membuat cerpen yang memenangkan sebuah lomba, "Standar saja, sih. Saya bahkan sangat kaget ketika saya tahu kalau saya yang menang."

"Jadi—"

"Yak! Cuaca hari ini blablabla—"]

"Kok diganti?"

Adiknya terus menekan tombol '_next channel_' di _remote _televisi sambil menggumamkan 'no, no no'. Setelah menemukan sebuah program televisi yang cukup disukainya, si Adik meletakkan remote di atas _coffee table _dan duduk di sebuah sofa putih yang sengaja di letakkan di depan _coffee table _dan sebuah televisi _flat _29 inci—mengambil posisi di samping kakaknya .

"Kamu," adiknya mencomot kroket yang terhidang sebelum menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "ngomong apa barusan?"

"Kenapa diganti?"

"Karena aku nggak mau kamu depresi," dia mengunyah, "toh, itu cuma sebuah lomba kecil."

"Kamu nggak mengerti."

"Memang."

"Nggak akan mengerti, Dik."

"Hm."

"Aku... menghindari tema yang _mainstream _dan berusah membuat diksi seindah mungkin."

"Sesuai standarmu?"

"Ya! Tentu! Ini lomba, ingat? Jadi aku berusaha membuatnya sebagus mungkin," sang Kakak menghela nafas, "Apa bagi mereka, ceritaku _pointless_? _Plotless_? Gak menarik? Aku nggak ngerti!"

"Aku sudah baca cerita orang yang menang."

"SERIUSAN?"

"Plis, kenapa aku harus bohong ke kamu?"

"Terus?"

"Ceritanya biasa-biasa aja. Kaya cerita yang bakal dibuat sama anak normal seumuranmu."

"Poinmu?"

"Kamu kalah, karena kamu ada di kelas yang berbeda."

Adiknya mengambil piring yang sudah tandas isinya, bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk pundak kakaknya, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur dengan itikad baik—mencuci piring. Sedangkan sang Kakak hanya terpaku tanpa sempat berkata-kata.

"Maksudnya dia... apa, ya?"

**TAMAT (dengan tidak jelas dan _pointless_)**

* * *

Kalau ada yang bilang gaje, emang. Jelek, emang. Asal-asalan, memang. Ini memang sekedar pelampiasan karena suatu hal. Kalau memang tidak pantas untuk di_publish _di ffn tolong sampaikan ke saya. Akan saya hapus.

Buat kakak saya yang paling _awesome_, ini bukanlah akhir. BERJUANG, KAAAAK!

Thanks for reading? Mind to RnR? ^^

Regards,

**SleepForALittleWhile**


End file.
